Human Nature
by cutesypie22
Summary: A story based on Michael Jackson's Human Nature. Why do Austin and Ally like each other so much? Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story based on my favourite Michael Jackson song, Human Nature. Pretty much Austin and Ally are asked why they like each other. May be more than one chapter. I dont own Human Nature, Austin, or Ally. But I look like Ally! But I also look kinda like Austin. It's weird.**

Trish and Ally were walking up to Ally's house when a random girl came up to them. "Aren't you Austin Moon's songwriter?"  
"Umm...yeah," said Ally.  
The girl screamed. "OMG! Can you get me his autograph?"  
"We'll see what we can do," said Trish. She steered Ally away from the girl, as she could tell Ally was about to start talking with her.  
"Hey! I could've made a friend there!" said Ally angrily.  
"Well, you're only similiarity seems to be that you're in love with Austin!" said Trish. Ally slapped her. "You are!" protested Trish.  
"True," said Ally.  
"Why do you like him so much, anyway?" Ally thought about it. Why did she like him so much?

* * *

_Monday that week, about four in the morning._

Ally couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and walked to her window. She opened it and stuck her head out. She breathed in the cold night air and embraced the silence. Well, not really the silence. It was Miami, there was always something. But it was silent compared to the daytime. She stood and stared for a minute until she heard something. She looked down. "Austin?"  
"Ally!" he called up to her. "I thought of something for a new song!"  
"Austin, it's four in the morning!"  
"So?"  
"So, normal people are asleep by now!"  
Austin sighed. Ally felt a shiver go down her spine. She sighed too. "Bye, Ally," said Austin.  
"Wait, Austin!" she called after him. "What did you come up with?"  
"Tell you tomorrow!" Austin called as he walked away.  
"Bye!" called Ally. "I love you." she whispered.

* * *

Ally was now back in the present. She shook her head. "Ummm...I gotta go, Trish." She ran off.

**So do you think it's good so far? Next, why does Austin like Ally? A flashback. The chapter after that, a very special song. And a very VERY special moment. Sort of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter. With TWO flashbacks!**

Austin and Dez were randomly walking around when a random girl came up to them.  
"OMG!" she screamed. "You're Austin Moon!"  
"Yes. Yes I am," Austin replied. The girl screamed.  
"I love your songs! You're a really great songwriter!"  
"Actually, my songwriter Ally writes all my songs. She's awesome!" Austin told her.  
"Cool! Where is she?"  
"Umm...probably the Sonic Boom." The girl laughed creepily and sped off.  
Dez turned to Austin. "I wanna know something."  
Austin groaned. "Oh no."  
"Why are you so in love with Ally?"  
Austin thought for a second. Why was he so in love with Ally?

* * *

_Monday, 4am._

Austin looked up at the window and smiled. Ally was staring out her window with a dreamy look in her eye. It looked liked nothing would snap her out of it. He started playing his guitar and singing. Ally shook her head slightly. She looked down at him. Wow, he never thought that would happen.  
"Austin?"  
"Ally! I thought of something for a new song!" he called up to her.  
"Austin, it's four in the morning!" Austin felt a little bit of pain flicker through him. Didn't she want him there?  
"So?" he said, trying to obtain his I'm-a-rockstar-who-couldn't-care-less image.  
"So, normal people are asleep by now!" Woah. Did she just call him...not normal? He was plenty normal, thank you very much. He sighed.  
"Bye, Ally," he said sadly.  
"Wait, Austin!" he heard Ally call. "What did you come up with?"  
He shrugged. "Tell you tomorrow." He turned and walked away.  
"Bye!" she called.

* * *

"I don't know," he answered Dez. "There's heaps of reasons."  
"Yeah, but I want a list of them!" said Dez. Austin had to try of think of more moments he had had with Ally...

* * *

_The day they wrote "Break down the walls"..._

Austin reached out to play a chord on the piano while trying to write a song with Ally. Then...their hands touched for just a split second. Even for that split second, they could both obviously feel something like electricity. It kinda freaked Austin out.

The next day, Austin watched Ally from across the Sonic Boom. She looked up from her book and saw Austin looking at her. She smiled and blushed then looked away. For the rest of the day, Austin was in a really good mood.

* * *

"Hey, sorry man. Gotta go...do...something." Austin ran away from Dez.  
"Hurtful," said Dez. *

**Please review.**

***I had to put that in there! I miss Woody! :,(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three. With no flashbacks, one song, and one sorta very VERY special moment. BTW, when they're singing **_italics _**is Ally, **underlined **is Austin, and **_italics and underlined is both._

Austin finally found Ally in the practice room. "There you are," he said.  
Ally smiled. "I'm just working on a song. Maybe you could help me."  
"Oh, no, I-I'm a terrible songwriter-"  
"Trust me, you can write this song."  
"What's it about?"  
"Well, the first verse is about an experience I had on Monday at about 4am."  
Austin smiled and sat down next to her at the piano. She played the intro of the song and then started to sing.

_Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice  
Shake my window  
A sweet seducing sigh._

Austin smiled, realising what it was about.  
"That's all I've done," said Ally.  
"No problem," said Austin. "I can help." He played the melody and sang.

Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

Ally smiled and joined in on the chorus.

_If they say  
Why, why  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why  
Does he do me that way?  
If they say  
Why, why  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why  
Does he do me that way?_

Austin and Ally smiled at each other.

Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
_Electric eyes are everywhere  
_See that girl  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare

___If they say  
Why, why  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why  
Does he do me that way?  
If they say  
Why, why  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why  
Does he do me that way?_

___I like livin' this way_

I like lovin' this way

_Oh why  
Oh why_

_Lookin' out  
Across the morning  
The city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch his shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street_

___If they say  
Why, why  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why  
Does he do me that way?  
If they say  
Why, why  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why  
Does he do me that way?_

___I like livin' this way_

I like lovin' this way

_Oh why  
Oh why_

_Why, why  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why_

Ally beamed, but Austin frowned. "What's wrong?" Ally's face immediately fell. "Do we need to change something?"  
"No, no, it's just... I don't remember what happened in the last verse," Austin said.  
"Oh," said Ally blushing. "Just a dream that I had."  
"Really?" said Austin, seeming slightly amused. "So, tell me who this song is about. I already know, but I want to hear it from you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Its the next chapter. Need I say more?**

Ally blushed.

"Come on," said Austin. "Tell me!" He seemed to be enjoying torturing her. "Me?" he said.

Ally blushed, which was pretty much a yes from her.

"So you dream about me?"

Ally slapped him. Hard.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me one more thing. In any of your dreams, did I ever do this..." He leaned down to kiss her.* They were about an inch apart when...

"Hey guys!" Trish and Dez yelled.**

"Well, that never happened in any if my dreams!" yelled Ally.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Dez.

"No," said Ally at the exact same time Austin said "Yeah!"

"We can go if you want," said Trish.

"Fine, stay," said Ally.

"But-what-I-you...awww," complained Austin. Ally, Trish and Dez glared at him.

"Okay, okay!"

**So that's the end of that chapter. I might do another chapter. All people who want me to do another chapter say "A" in your review. I don't know why, just do it!**

***There's the special moment...**

****And there's the kinda.**


End file.
